Catatonic
by Gai-Sol
Summary: For a year, Sasuke had been catatonic, that is, unresponsive. On a rainy day, he finally woke up with a surprise that threatened to take his precious Cherry Blossom away [Sasusaku][Gaasaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is Gai-Sol again. **And this is my masterpiece. Oh and for some credits, I'd like to thank fallen-angel-19-sasusaku for helping me with the plot.

Alright, for some disclaimers: I don't own Naruto... but the plot is mine! ALL MINE! (And fallen-angel of course!)

Oh and, for those who doesn't know what Catatonic is, I made sure to look it up someplace, so this is the definition.

**Catatonic** - Characterized by abnormalities including immobility, excessive motor activity (purposeless agitation), extreme negativism, mutism, posturing or stereotyped movements, echolalia and/or echopraxia.

Read and Review please!

* * *

'The boy's catatonic! One in a million told me he'd wake up…' 

'…Almost everyone had given up on him'

'…He's hopeless, alright. Ever since his brother…'

The whispered conversation of two passers-by reached Sakura's ears as she stood and sighed in front of the old wooden house, its windows creaking eerily as it opened and closed with the wind. Sakura learned to block the whisper and rumors of those who were regular passers-by in the area, for their topic was always 'that Uchiha boy' and how his 'wrong-footed monstrous brother' was the cause of his being catatonic, which, in other word, is unresponsive.

For the past year, he, Sasuke, had been sitting quietly in a room, in an old armchair, his head tilted, eyes looking outside and his stare quite glassy. The reason was his brother, and their worst fight a year ago was the cause. Sakura was probably the last person Sasuke had talked to, and when he muttered 'I', he immediately passed out. His coma was just for a few days, but he was catatonic as soon as he opened his eyes. He, however, snaps out of his trance for an hour, a rather mysterious behavior (Don't worry, Tsunade is studying is case as I speak—type) and this was spent in silent eating, drinking, bathing and everything else done. Rarely does he speak, and if he does, it would start with 'I'. To make what I've written earlier short, he was rather useless.

"Ohayo Sasuke-Kun!" She cheerily said, putting her basket of groceries down, closing her umbrella after and closing the sliding door last. "It's a bit hot isn't it?"

She leaned down to inspect her basket and then looked up expectantly at Sasuke, waiting for a slight stimulus; a blink, a smile, or even a flutter of eyelids. But she ended up sighing, as he was as still as an oak tree, save for his chest rising and falling, rising and falling. Truth to be told, she was tired. Tired of the place…of taking care of the place, of her being the only one who believed he could actually wake up. Her nose scrunches up upon smelling the old, antique scent of the one-roomed house. But she's willing to do this forever, just as long as it's for him… for her 'Sasuke-Kun'

--

Sweating as she observed her own prepared dish, Sakura tasted the Ebi Tempura she was finally able to do. It tasted not that delicious, though not bad either, considering that she was a ninja of seventeen years of age and not a cook. She nodded slightly, approving her latest masterpiece (or rather, master dish) and carried the tray to Sasuke, who'd be awake in a few moments, when a small grunt, followed by a sigh distracted her.

"Oi!" Sakura said in surprise, as she looked down at the source of the sound. She placed the tray to where it was before and knelt down to pet Tonton. "It's a surprise to see you!"

"Here" She said as she placed down a bowl of milk, waiting till Tonton was comfortable before she made her deliver her message.

With a last lick and a healthy burp, Tonton pointed, with her head, the scroll that was safely fastened on her collar. Sakura retrieved the scroll and was on the point of opening it when Sasuke's voice called for her from inside.

"Almost ready Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura announced, as she quickly pocketed the note and carried the tray. "Tonton, are you coming?"

She looked down to where Tonton was but the spot was clean and she could be seen no where. She shrugged and carefully carried the plate inside.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted cheerily, although not as cheerily as before. He nodded to her in greeting, and sat down to where Sakura placed the tempura. "I finally found the right ingredients for your ebi!"

Grunting and staring at her coldly, Sasuke started to eat. He chewed slowly and swallowed hard. Sakura bit her lower lip, anticipating his say on the dish. But he paused, remained silent and started to take another piece of the ebi. Sakura nodded to herself. _If he's satisfied, then so am I._

As soon as Sakura made Sasuke as comfortable as ever, she dutifully began her house chores, sweeping the floor, wiping the chairs, cleaning old figurines. But since she was Sakura, these moments were never quiet as she chatted to him her whole life away.

"…And Naruto was filled with so much ramen that he had to stay in the bathroom for a week" was the last sentence Sakura was able to mutter when she noticed him taking his shirt off. She took that as a sign and quickly prepared his bath. She knew better than to help him, and the fresh scar on her index finger was the reminder of not to help Sasuke take off his shirt.

Years ago, she would've squealed in delight if she saw him topless. Now, she felt nothing for the 'Uchiha boy'. Trust me; his being catatonic was NOT the cause.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked, wiping her wet hands on her skirt, accidentally feeling the scroll on her pocket. She had the feeling that this was something very good or something very very wrong.

Sasuke, who was walking weakly to the bathroom, turned.

"Hn?" He asked, and Sakura was amazed that Sasuke finally talked to her. For a moment, there was a flash of tiredness on his eyes that filled Sakura's poor tender heart. But that was just a moment, and the usual combination of hatred and determination filled the doors to his soul again.

"Nothing"

Sakura shook her head and smiled.

Sasuke, who was so fond of grunting nowadays, grunted again and closed the door behind him. As soon as the clunk! Of the door to the doorway was heard, Sakura released a scared sort of sigh. She took out the scroll and with shaking fingers, slit it open. Inside was the distince handwriting of the fifth hokage, Tsunade.

_Haruno, _

_I expect you in my office tomorrow. _

_Be prompt, as I have full trust that you shall arrive at exactly mid-afternoon._

_-Tsunade_

The Hokage was also kind enough to add a post-script that said: _do take your time in taking care of Uchiha Sasuke. Take care, dear._

Slowly rereading the post-script thrice, the quick Haruno ear picked up the unusual silence that filled the small bathroom. Hesitantly, she stood up and knocked.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Knocked once more.

"Sasuke-kun?"

And opened the door.

She found him dressed up, hair dripping wet and sitting down on the bathroom tiles. His eyes was focus on the ceiling, and Sakura knew it was too late for he had been catatonic once again.


	2. Chapter 2 and a half

**Chapter 2 is up!**

Actually, it's 2 1/2, but the other half is the better part of the story, because the plot is revealed there...

...and I have sucky writing right now, but I really, really need to post Chapter 2 1/2...

...So there! Voila!

* * *

"Forehead!" A distinct voice called out from the far side of the market. "Forehead Girl!"

Smiling, Sakura picked another cabbage she was to be inspecting. The voice of her best friend usually completes her day, and now was the perfect time to cheer up, as she had no idea on what to cook for her 'kun'. She was debating on giving him ramen or preparing a vegetable soup. Certainly, Ino would be of help, as Sakura had a feeling Ino was somewhat a stalker to Sasuke.

"Hey Pig!" Sakura finally greeted back, waving furiously (with the cabbage still on her hand), causing the townspeople to look at her weirdly. Well, it's not everyday that they hear someone calling someone Pig while holding a cabbage herself.

"And why is my favorite girl shopping for—Ino's eyes traveled from the cabbage, to the rest of the raw food in the basket— Food?" She giggled, not used to seeing Sakura somewhere near the market. "And I thought I was the one being called 'pig'"

"You should be, because you look like one!" Shikamaru butted it, half-joking, his bored gaze and annoying smirk making Ino's ears blow steam. He ignored the blondie and turned to Sakura. "Oh, hi there Sakura"

"Hey Nara-San!" Sakura greeted, unaware that in his presence, she became politer. It may be because his knowledge (or rather, IQ) was a million points higher than hers or it may also be because he used a gentlemanly tone to her.

"So…" He inquired carelessly. "How's our Uchiha-boy?"

And upon receiving a somewhat strained but blank look from Sakura and a rather confused stare from Ino, he left. His precious time would not be wasted on dumb people.

A strong and long cumbersome silence followed his sudden leave (_Curse you Shikamaru!_). Sakura tried to stop the awkwardness by quickly filling her basket with whatever she could hold her hands on. And since they were in a vegetable stall, it seemed like Sasuke will be having vegetable soup today.

"So," Ino said, breaking the silence with a small cough, watching as Sakura impulsively filled her basket. "You still take care of Uchiha-boy…"

Sakura bit her lower lip, but she knew she had to reply

So she nodded.

"Yes" She said; her pitch a bit higher than what it usually would be. "But that doesn't mean I like him."

"Good" Ino said, breathing out loud out of relief. "I thought you still--"

"No" Sakura quickly retorted, with her voice still in high-pitched mode, as she picked one…two…three tomatoes, for a fresh salad for Sasuke. "I made a promise to you, Ino, under the very same tree that is synonymous to my name, that I, have no whatsoever feelings for him!"

--

The trip back home was silent, as Ino was dragged out of her company by Choji, who really needed a 'fashion-consult' for his belly and a sudden planned date. Although her bumping with Tenten was quite a challenge; she found herself in the middle of a huge training ground, dodging (poisoned) kunai swords, making sure her 'Tomatoes and the rest of her dear veggytibbles,(See, she even has a pet name for these kind of things) were untouched.

The hum of the rain sang a melody to Sakura's ears as she faced the dreaded house.

"Sasuke!" Sakura bellowed, in the usual tone she called him. "I'm here!"

She pretend-rapped the door and upon opening it, very slowly, screaming out of joy, since she saw her 'Kun' who was sit-kneeling, waiting for her… blinking, breathing and wearing a half-smile.

"I'm…" he announced, his voice rustic and wheezing, another instrument to the music of the rain.

"…awake"

The mixture of tears and rainwater fell down on the floor, marking tracks as Sakura half-ran, past the rocking chair and to where Sasuke was. She almost knocked Sasuke as she hugged him, clinging to him as if for her dear life. She continued to sob; for joy, for anger, for fear, for dear insanity.

After a year, Sasuke finally woke up.

--

"…And Tsunade?" Sasuke inquired, as both of them sat down, enjoying Sakura's perfected vegetable soup. The whole three hours was wasted with trying to catch up with the latest, with what he had missed. "Did she leave me to rot here?"

"Oh no!" Sakura snapped at him. No one other than Naruto insults old Tsunade. "No. No. She hid you from your brother"

"And you?" Sasuke could not but ask; his voice softer than it had ever been. "Were you obligated to do this?"

Sakura made sure to slowly wipe her mouth with a small piece of cloth before answering him. Her mind quickly sentenced, de-sentence and re-sentence what she would reply. See, after taking care of an unresponsive Sasuke, she was rather disoriented with his old ways… and forgot how to respond to his stingy words or rhetorical questions.

"At first… yes" She finally admitted, looking a wee bit ashamed. But the impassive look on his face gave her at least some encouragement. "But, later on I realized that I once did…"

"Yes?" Sasuke urged her impatiently. "Please continue"

"I don't think I can…"

"Please?"

"Mm…" Sakura stalled, putting on what she thought was her cutest thinking face. "No"

"Why?"

"Because…" Sakura said, quickly forcing her brain to whip up an impromptu reason. "I have to see Tsunade. Tell her about you"

* * *

**There!**

So sorry if it's a cliffie and a bit short, but I really, really need to cut it there.

So sorry if it's so sucky...

...Cuz I'm entering a contest and I'm totally distracted... So, cross your fingers!

Shout-out to my reviewers: **icygirl2** (for being my first reviewer!), **nickygirl** and **mentally unstable x3**

**You make my day!**

Oh, a bit of spoiler for 2 and the other half: Gaara the Kazekage, Sasuke the green-eyed-monster, Ino the lucky girl and Sakura the Cold/ Stoic/ Non-Caring


	3. Chapter 2 and another half

It took her all of her wits to excuse herself from him without being suspicious. She succeeded, though it wasted much of her time, and Tsunade was red-faced in irritation when she arrived at their office.

"To be exact, Sakura" explained Tenten who dared to clarified why Tsunade was boiling hot. "You were twenty minutes, eleven seconds and ten nanoseconds late"

"I do hope" Tsunade half-snarled after Tenten's justification, held back only by the fact that Sakura was her 'mini-me' "that you have…a particular… explanation?"

Sakura let the fumes come out of the Hokage before speaking. And she tried not to be excited. No. Not in front of her best friend.

"Forgive me for being late" She said, clearing her throat. "But I have a particular reason—"

"And a perfectly good reason, I assume" Tsunade was still irritated.

"Yes" The pink-haired girl bowed her head. "Sasuke's awake"

Ino squealed, out of joy? excitement? I don't know. The flutter of the birds' wings, probably crows, can be heard clearly from outside.

"You forehead!" her best friend mocked choked her. "You forehead! You Liar!"

"Stop!" A hand grasped Ino's collar.

Tsunade had a Mona Lisa smile.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" she muttered, walking from side to side. "However,-- here she turned to face the girls, Ino still held back by Tenten—"that doesn't affect the… situation."

"Situation?" All five girls inquired in chorus.

Tsunade nodding, her smile fading, intended to give them the idea that this was business; a rather… serious business.

"Both the sand and the leaf village needs to renew its… connection" Tsunade paused, for drama. "By the use of a peace treaty"

Slowly, quietly and respecting, the girls fell in a straight horizontal line in front of the fifth Hokage.

Tsunade maybe Tsunade around the girls but when it meant business, she was not Tsunade. She was the Fifth Hokage.

"You five girls are the strongest of the ninja of your age, and therefore, chosen…" Tsunade pointed Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and her sister Hinabi slowly and one-by-one. "to represent our village"

"A marriage… that is all" Tsunade stopped in front of them, hands on her hips. "To the next Kazekage"

"…Gaara" Sakura said, almost to herself. Gaara would choose. He would choose.

Her heart skipped. Ino and Gaara? No. Hinata and Gaara? Not allowed. Tenten and Gaara? Not even close. And Hinabi was not even of age. So that would leave…

…her

She now regretted befriending to the boy. All the ladies in the room were looking at her. Sakura swallowed hard. They knew. There was a 90 percent probably of Gaara picking her. Not that she didn't like him… she was just… not yet ready.

And Sasuke waking up from his wide-eye coma added to the confusion of her feelings. Because, although Sasuke was rather callous, a year of being catatonic changed a part of his character; a change the younger Sakura had been praying for. A change the 'now' Sakura is afraid to face. Because she might fall for him… again.

The thought of Godaime Kagekaze requiring to have a son; of his own blood, drained the color out of the Cherry Blossom girl.

"Tsunade," Someone knocked hard on the door.

"Enter"

And the lovely face of Kurenai smiling faced them.

"Ah, the ladies are here." She said, and upon catching the sight of a grief-stricken faced Sakura, sighed. "And I was about to say that Gaara will be coming tomorrow"

--

The news of Sasuke's recovery aroused half the town. Naruto was first to visit him, and wanted to treat his buddy a ramen.

"After I entertain the guest" said Sasuke, who was lying down on a mattress in one of the Hokage's house. Tsunade was kind enough to give him as much protection as he needed. Sakura sat on a couch, on a far corner, determined to be with him, even if it meant getting bored watching him, a one-man entertainer to his guests.

Choji paid him a visit as well, with Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru. They left Sasuke with packets of Beef Jerky and Chips.

"Great," Sasuke scoffed slightly, as the trio left, Akamaru trotting behind. "More junk food"

Even Neji paid a visit, on crutches, as he went to a super-secret mission with Rock Lee. Tenten followed behind him, supporting his every step. Sakura was touched (although silently) by the fact that Tenten never ceased to aide him and how much Neji tries to turn away from her, to hide his difficulty.

But the last visitor had the most astonishing story to Sasuke, as Ino told him everything Tsunade told her and Sakura earlier. She walked proudly, left to right, right to left, as she told him her suspicions on who would be Mrs. Gaara.

"Not me, of course, since I belong to you" She started, putting up one finger. "Not Hinata… nor Tenten… or—"

"O-okay!" Sakura said, as she cupped her hand over Ino's mouth, so that muffled words came out. "That's enough junk for you!"

She flashed a warning look at Ino. Ino raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"It's time for dinner and Naruto promised for ramen tonight!" Sakura announced; the flash still on her eyes.

Sasuke looked calmly from Ino, then back at Sakura, then back at Ino again. So, Sakura would be the likely peace offering for Gaara?

As the door closed and Ino turned to leave outside, Sakura let out a sharp exhale of breath, relieved.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke demanded fiercely.

"Because…"

And for the first time, Sakura found herself without an excuse, nor an answer.

The walk to the Ramen stand was quiet. The Ramen became tasteless in her mouth, and on the way back, she had to endure Naruto's vain ramblings on his endless victories.

* * *

Another Sucky chapter :D

Thanks to my reviewers again: **icygirl2, Amberley, nickygirl, mentally unstable X3, eminagnam, sasuke's wife **and** my dear friend, miyu-kanataluverz**

I dedicate this chapter to those people above!

And to my bestfriend, fallen-angel, who helped me fill the blanks in this part of the plot.

Oh and, we were third in the competition I was talking about... heh...

Anyways, congratulations to AA and CSA!

Read and Review, people!


	4. Chapter 3

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

Shizune patted the girl on her head, who was sleeping groggily on a mattress, next to Sasuke's room. The Kazekage had arrived with his son overnight, and the choice had already been made.

…and right now, that choice was yawning and stretching.

"Tsunade wants to speak to you"

"wus the time?" asked a sleepy sakura as she sat down, her pink hair tumbling down gracefully.

"Obviously" joked Shizune, grinning. "It's time to wake up"

With a nod and a last big stretch, Sakura excused herself, walked out the door zombily, carrying with her a small face towel, toothbrush and toothpaste. The Kazekage had arrived with his son and she wanted to look presentable if Godaime Kazekage chose--

"Shizune?" Sakura asked, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks. "Gaara--"

"'fraid so." Shizune looked down, afraid to see the young girl's sudden change of expression. "Tsunade wants you in ten minutes. If you'll excuse me, I'll tell the Kages you are already awake.

Sakura nodded silently, crestfallen and shocked. The thought of never seeing Sasuke freely was hard, though she had no feelings for him at all.

…Or so she thought.

--

"Dear," Tsunade said as she watched the women tie an obi around her student, who was in red-and-pink kimono. "I want you to understand that this… marriage, is for the sake of our village… and theirs as well"

"I know my duty, Tsunade" Sakura said, practicing her formality, lest the engagement ceremony needs it. "Just… nervous"

She looked at herself in the mirror, her face unpainted, yet her hair done and up. Her lips suddenly looked delicate, as it held a solemn curve, and her eyes shone… not with joy anymore, but of fear.

Fear of what? That, I don't know.

She suddenly felt two arms embracing her, and she can't but let the tears fall on the Hokage's dress. A sob aroused, but she choked it down with a cough, and found herself receiving a maternal kiss on the forehead from Tsunade. A burst of fondness overcame Sakura and she hugged back, making sure to savor the moment. Tsunade was the closest thing to a mother she had in years.

"Ready?" Tsunade asked, breaking off and placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders.

With both a nod and a sigh, the two walk out of the room, to the next chamber, where Sakura will first meet her fiancé.

"Lovely as a rose…" muttered Gaara's father, who had seen Sakura before only once; when his son and his future daughter-in-law were kids still.

"Indeed." Affirmed Tsunade, who walked up beside him. It was a sight to behold, those two. "Your son has good taste"

The Kazekage scoffed proudly. After all, if Gaara had tastes for women, where else would he inherit it?

Sakura bit her lower lip as she bowed lightly to acknowledge the boy she would be calling husband. She bit her lip, not because she was sad, but because a sudden pang of another fondness came to her. Gaara returned the acknowledgement and bowed as well, before her, tall and proud, and with a handsome face to behold. His childish features had come and gone, and he had bloomed (or if I say it in a manly way; grew) mature and muscular.

Gaara coughed.

Sakura blushed.

--

Tsunade quietly forced Sakura to accept Gaara's request to start to date that afternoon. '_Just a little get-to-know'_, she said, winking at Sakura. A walk in the village's local park would do.

So there they were, walking quietly and awkwardly as they licked their ice creams, until a few kids; the oldest maybe around seven years of age, neared them.

"It's an honor to meet a legendary Kazekage, mister" squeaked a boy as he bowed in his own gallant way.

Gaara smiled and knelt down to the kid's level. Sakura looked down at him, proud, at least, to say that her husband-to-be wasn't as cold and cruel as before. Something had changed him.

"An honor to meet you as well" Gaara smiled and patted the little boy gently on the head.

Sakura smiled thoughtfully, but was suddenly distracted because someone tugged at Sakura's skirt. And as she looked down, a little girl, a bit older than the boy, smiled at her, minus the two front teeth.

"A fluffer, fer the Kathekage's Lathy" she tried to pronounce clearly, holding up a single cherry blossom.

Sakura now was grinning from ear to ear, as she knelt down and gave a kiss to the girl, after taking the kind present. A breeze blew from the west and Sakura can't help it but to hug herself as she shivered. Well, that was some cold wind.

"Well, why don't you all run along homebound?" Gaara suggested as he placed a comforting arm around Sakura. "It's getting a bit chilly outside"

The kids nodded in agreement and scrambled away. The couple (if ever you call them one) turned and suddenly found company…

Because one raven-haired Uchiha was walking towards them… alone.

_His hands are around me, his hands are around me, his hands are around me, _thought a nervous Sakura, who could, as of now, suddenly found out that she could still not trust his own fiancé, even though he wasn't his old self any more. She did not mind, though, that Sasuke was already giving them loathing looks.

"You know..." Gaara said, trying to start a conversation. But he unexpectedly tripped and nearly fell, had not Sakura catch him just in time.

Someone started whistling a happy tune from behind them.

...

And as Gaara and Sakura laughed at the awkward moment, Sakura could not help but to see, from the corner of her eye, a somewhat infuriated Sasuke stomping away.

(Who we all know was the cause of Gaara stumbling)

* * *

Yup! That was one of the attempts of Sasuke trying to separate these two. More Sasuke-the-green-eyed-monster to come. Feel free to suggest any scenarios... :D

Thanking my reviwers who never fail to make my day: icygirl2, Merridaine/Amberley, mentally unstable X3, XxHotBloodySirenxX, Kaydreams, arubadiamond, eminagnam, nickygirl and Jami16

the next chapter spoiler: The marriage date set by the Kages, the engagement ceremony itself aaaand more mission Gaara and Sakura: break the engagement.


	5. Chapter 4

**Just some A/Ns**: Sakura's now wearing kimono, 24/7. And as I have mentioned earlier, Gaara's ooc. Sasuke's ooc as well, although I did not mention him being ooc before.

And I'm adding the GaaSaku to the summary, since you'll be expecting a lot of GaaSaku fluff.

...But don't worry!

Sasuke will get his Sakura in the end:D

Cheers!

* * *

Sakura now wore a plain but majestic cream colored kimono. A gold obi rolled itself gracefully around her, and her hair was up, with a gold lotus flower comb in it. Tsunade even arranged that her hair be waxed. She stood in front of a mirror, in an attempt to whip up a quick meditation, but to no success.

"Sakura?" Her fiancé knocked from the outside, his deep voice almost echoing on the hallway.

With a last big exhale, Sakura walked towards the door, made sure she was smiling and upon opening it, caught Gaara doing the same. Now she had a reason to smile.

"Ready?" She asked, and realized this was probably the first time she talked to him.

Gaara nodded. "Ready as a penguin could fly"

Both of them laughed as they walked towards the 'special-chamber' and Sakura could not but notice that Gaara's hand was at the small of her back.

The engagement ceremony was quiet, simple and exclusive. There was officiator and two witnesses; Tsunade and the Kazekage.

--

The talk of the town was them. And now that they were publicly seen together, everyone assumed that they were a couple. People kept greeting them, as if they were important people (but I myself, think that they are important) and everyone was happy with all those tweedle-dees and tweedle-dums and every kid wants to get carried by Gaara and there must've been thousands of Cherry Blossoms that Sakura had received.

But that didn't change the fact that Sasuke was suddenly dating Ino.

Sure, he did change his ways, but even though he suddenly shared a naughty-like spirit with Naruto, it would still seem, in the ratio of one to a million, that he would go out with Ino…

…the Pig.

See, it happened; Sakura's knowledge of the bad news, when Godaime Kagekaze was walking with his lady. Ino suddenly burst right into Sakura's face.

"Sakura!" She said excitedly. "Sasuke and I! It's us. Me and him"

A million knives stabbed Sakura's heart, and it seemed like her stomach suddenly played jumping rope with his friend Mr. Diaphragm. She tried stopping her face from falling, but to no avail, as her jaw was now open. She looked from Ino, to Gaara, to Sasuke (who was far from them to get hit by a Super-special-Sakura-Slam!)

She closed her mouth, opened it, closed it again and opened it again.

"U-uh" She stammered, using again her wits. "Congratulations. Your dream came true!"

And hearing her say that, Ino kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Thanks!" She said, and ran to where her beau was and made sure to make her see that they where holding hands.

Sakura had the urge to stomp and shout and all that jazz, but Sasuke looked back at her with a smug face and a tongue sticking out that said,

'Me: one, You: none'

A light shone on her face and she finally understood. Suddenly, (and on tipped-toes) she kissed Gaara lightly on the cheek.

Sasuke's eyes changed from onyx to red.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him.

'Me: one, You: one'

Gaara looked at her and caught her sticking out her tongue at the 'Uchiha' and grinned. So Sakura and Sasuke were settling scores.

He placed his arm on Sakura's shoulder and cuddled her closer. Sakura looked from Gaara to Sasuke.

'Me: two, You: one'

Ha!

--

"I made food" Sakura announced, as Gaara and his father stayed at another Hokage's house. Tsunade made her cook for them, just for fun (And to brag to the Kagekaze how good she was, since they were settling scores as well)

Sashimi and Lobster balls. Yum.

Gaara looked at his father, who daringly tasted both. His facial expression changed from guarded to delighted.

"Sakura, this is delicious!" He exclaimed, and that was enough to make Gaara eat his.

From that day on, no one doubted her cooking.

"Thank you very much" Sakura smiled genuinely. "I tried perfecting it the day before."

"Dear," Gaara asked, as he stifled a choke, since he tried stuffing his mouth with everything. "Can you pour me out please?"

"Hai"

And the ever so dutiful Sakura poured her husband-to-be his tea.

_You're really as lovely as a rose._

"Uh, children," The Kazekage gave a small cough, interrupting the soft silence. "The Hokage and I have talked"

Gaara looked at Sakura, who gazed down on her food, avoiding Gaara's gaze.

"And we have decided that the marriage will be held the same day as the Konoha Fall Festival"

"WHAAT!"

The Kazekage's left eyebrow rose in annoyance. Sakura blushed and gave a small 'hehe' to which Gaara laughed openly.

"I mean, uh—Sir," Sakura reasoned, her voice as small as she could ever manage, since Gaara was still laughing. "In three weeks?"

"Why, would you like me to rearrange it and make it tomorrow?"

"NO!"

_Oh hell, Sakura! You're talking to the Kazekage. MIND.YOUR.MANNERS_

"Um… Three weeks is just fine." Sakura looked at Gaara, hoping he'd help her. "Right, uh… dear?"

"Just fine." He gave Sakura an encouraging smile.

* * *

There! The suckiest chapter in the story, since I did this with not one bit of muse OR inspiration. 

My usual gratitude to: **mentally unstable X3, Xinoria (love your pen name, by the way), nickygirl, jami16, eminagnam, artist in the closet, Merridane (Amberley), icygirl2 and to Dani Siojo (Special Mention!)  
**

And to icygirl2, just to explain, this is fanfiction… anything and everything can happen! And I have written it, that Sasuke was prone to a characteristical change since he was slumbering (with eyes open) for a year.


	6. Chapter 5

I made a more serious one, since I had no other ideas for their (sakura-sasuke's) L.Q.

Haha!

* * *

Sakura woke up by a breath on her face. Her heart leaped as blurry red-and-pink formed before her eyes. When it cleared (some three seconds after), she realized that she was not sleeping alone.

_Shoot!_

She quickly sat up, ignoring the pain and nausea she was feeling. Gaara was sleeping peacefully beside her, his facial expression at its calmest.

_What happened? _

Oh, yeah. She remembered.

Gaara took her to a bar (what a good idea! note the sarcasm) and they drank all night. Pretty soon, everything was a blur…

_What if he…we…_

"Shoot!" Sakura snapped accidentally, then quickly looked at Gaara and closed her mouth with both of her palms.

He stirred and his eyelids fluttered open.

_Uh-oh_. Moment of truth.

"Morning Sakura-chan" And he sat up slowly to stretch. Sakura smiled plastically, but then burst of fondness came to Sakura as she realized that she finally saw her husband at peace since last week, when they got engaged.

_This is so wrong._

"What happened last night? Uh… dear?" Sakura nervously inquired, her heart threatening to burst. She remembered to add 'dear' as so to make it sound more… wife-ish (to-be).

Gaara chuckled, kissing the forehead of his (sort of) dainty fiancée. "Nothing… Nothing. I promised I won't touch you until we get married."

"I asked you what happened. Not what you are thinking right now" Her eyes had a dark look.

Gaara knew better.

"Nothing." He innocently whined. "You were just so drunk that I had to bring you to Tsunade. She told me to stay the night with you. Honest!"

"Honest?" She repeated, just to make sure.

"Yup!"

And even his puppy-ish eyes were enough for her heart to melt. "Okay."

She gave him one last look of distrust and then finally nodded.

_Oh dear... this is not good_

--

A moment of silence came to Sakura. These moments are rare and she had this whole week before their marriage, since Gaara had to go back to their village to settle their own home.

She took advantage of the picturesque setting; a wooden chair under a bare Sakura tree, overlooking the sun setting.

She sighed.

The wind whistled no tune.

"Hey" Someone whispered something in her ear. She needn't look. She immediately knew that voice.

"Uchiha." She greeted in an almost cold tone. She sat motionless and stoic, fearing that one move… one look at him would let those tears fall as it did a few years back. "It's not really polite to casually talk to me… Not after what you've done"

"I did it because you did something to me as well." He scoffed, looking down at her.

"And yet you had the choice to do it."

"While you don't?!" He raised his voice, and Sakura felt his hand slap the tree beside her.

The branches shook, but no more flowers fell.

The whistle of the wind blew once again, carring falling golden brown, red and orange leaves. She was cold, but she was also determined not to move a single muscle, until he left. Not even to flinch.

She could almost see his childish face fuming right now. _Ah…_she thought, almost smirking. _He now knows what it feels to be in my shoes._

_He's such a spoiled brat. _

_And yet… he's…_

She could still manage the sting of the wind. But she forced herself to think that she couldn't, just so to escape his almost unwanted presence. She promptly stood up, back turned to him.

"No. I didn't have a choice. Ask around and you might finally believe me." She took a hold of her flowing kimono and started to walk calmly, coolly and collectedly. "Excuse me, but I feel too cold now"

Tears shone in her eyes as she continued to battle with her emotions right now.

Unfortunately, big pearly tears fell down with one step, at a time.

Suddenly, she felt warmer.

…and it was later on that night when she noticed that on her shoulders draped a dark blue jacket with the paper fan symbol at the back.

* * *

At last! A three-page chapter (is pleased!)… Much thanks to Archerelf, Knightshadeblue, tmxk, Xinoria, akaiihana, Love of Midoriko, hakusho14, to my dears; eminagnam, mentally unstable X3, arubadiamond, Merridaine nickygirl, icygirl2, jami16

...And to answer tmxk, yes... Kankuro has a part (although I'm still thinking about Temari's role...)


End file.
